lucifer_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
Angels are extremely powerful Celestial beings that serve God and Reside in Heaven and Currently Serve Goddess in her own universe that was Created and Rule over by Goddess History Angels are the Children of God and Goddess. They grew up together in Heaven. Like Humans Children, They played with each Other and depressed on their Parents. Amenadiel is the oldest one and is admired and respected by many of his siblings. Angels are autonomous beings and do not live in strict Harmony with each other. through the ages they have had rivalries and disputes with each other. Lucifer Morningstar was thought to be God's Favorite until he rebelled. God cast him out of heaven condemning him to rule Hell for all eternity.The rest of Angels continued to reside in Heaven and try to act in God's will in 2011 Lucifer Voluntarily abdicated, leaving Hell with no Rule. Thoughout the series Amenadiel, the first born angel that Furious of God descended to Earth in 2016 to bring Lucifer back to his post particularly irritated since he I took over Lucifer duties patrolling Hell and Chase down escaped Souls of the Dead After spending time on Earth and Hell amenadiel begin to be seductive by Temptation and Committed various sins, instead feeling a doo doo soul from hell and sleeping with a demon and instead agreeing to stay on Earth and team up with Lucifer eventually the Amenadiel began to lose his powers and his angelic form began to decay, and he reeled he have fallen however his condition was unlike Lucifer's as Lucifer retained his angelic Powers with amenadiel became vulnerable and mortal. After failing to keep a deal with God, uriel came to earth to collect on Lucifer's end of the deal Lucifer convinced Amenadiel to meet Uriel to threaten and dissaude him and convince him to go back to heaven.realizing Amenadiel no longer had his celestial strength and godly powers, Uriel easily defeated amenadiel injuring him Lucifer confronted yurio who revealed his plan to erase their mother from existing using as Azrael's blade, the Flaming sword before she took her Vengeance on their father while Uriel defeat to both Lucifer and the demon mazikeen Lucifer surprises and stabs with the blade killing him. At the end of the good and bad and the Crispy", Lucifer woke up in the desert somehow he had registered his wings. During Quintessential Deckerstar, Amenadiel regains his angel wings and celestial powers after the sacrifice of Charlotte Richards. with his celestial powers fully restored, Amenadiel takes Charlotte's soul up in to Heaven Amenadiel then returns to earth, when he admits to Lucifer that he has become accustomed to living on earth and with stay. He later learns he has fathered a child with Linda Martin and keeps his angel siblings away from his son Charlie in odder for their child to live peacefully on earth as he has. Powers and Abilities Angel have large Wings they are shown to be all-powerful is unknown whether this is their true form or simply how they choose to appear when outside of Heaven. Lucifer was the only known Angel without wings having several them after abandoning hell, leaving large notable scars on his back. After spending time on Earth and committing various sins, Amenadiel's wings began to stop functioning and decay. However, he regainrd them when Charlotte Richards died and was able to use them to fly her Heaven. Any pattern in the color of their wings it's still unknown, Lucifer's enormous wings were shown to be white and to glow with a divine light, while Amenadiel's wings were dark grey (although they did have a bright sheen) before they began to decay, when they lost their sheen and cololration, becoming a dull brown. Uriel's wings are a shade darker than Lucifer's, still white yet with more grey plumage and a slight shade of grey or cream Category:Species